Dirty!
by Ififall
Summary: Chris Weidman/Anderson Silva Fanfiction. Chris Weidman confronts Anderson Silva about Steroids...


A/N: **UFC 167 Predictions**

* * *

 **Noons VS Olivieria** \- Noons by Decision.

 **Lentz vs C. Oliveira** \- C. Oliviera Winning.

 **Main Event-** Alves Vs Condit- Condit by Decision.

* * *

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

"At the Weigh-In, I don't think Anderson Silva **meant to** kiss me" Chris Weidman Quote.

It was around Mid-day. He'd texted Anderson. He knew Anderson would be late. Chris knew that Anderson knew. He be soft on him. Take it slow. Chris was facing Luke Rockhold in New York Next. He'd been training like a Mad-man, all the anger towards Anderson Silva was gone.

Well...most of it.

* * *

To get Anderson Relaxed Chris had invited him to a Organic cafe. Recommended by Nate Diaz. Even though his guest was Anderson Silva, Chris hadn't bothered to dress up for the occassion. He was wearing his Reebok T-shirt and jogging bottoms. Reebok had finally Sponsored him, **the Tight-asses**.

Chris went to the toilet. He came back and Anderson was there. In a light Blue shirt and jeans.

"Hey" Chris said getting nervous.

* * *

"Hi Chris, how are **you**?" Anderson asked.

Chris thought that he could hear Resentment there. Chris understood why. Weidman VS Silva 2 had happened. Chris broke Anderson's leg...accidently of course. Chris could barely handle the guilt. When they finally met up Weidman and Silva had started Dating. But Chris barely saw him. They were Calling and Texting each other, but that was it.

Then Anderson recovered, the first fight he got back was Striker **Nick Diaz.** Anderson invited Chris to train with him. Chris gladly accepted. Anderson's training camp were around him Twenty Four seven. It was a relief when Anderson told his Training Partners...

"Chris is Training me in Private later"

* * *

They grappled and made out after-wards on the mats. Anderson would wear a GI. Chris prefered not to, but he liked Slipping Anderson's GI off and kissing his shoulders.

"When am I gonna see you more Andy" Chris would ask, playing with the material of Anderson's Black Belt.

"Soon, I promise" Anderson said.

* * *

That all changed after the Nick Diaz fight. It went well for Anderson. He out-struck Nick for Four rounds to one. Nick came back in Round Five but it was too late. Anderson won that fight by Unanimous Decision. Chris Texted him a **"Congrats"** He offered to meet Anderson to celebrate but Anderson didn't answer him.

Two weeks after UFC 191, he knew why. On MMA media, Rumours were going around that Anderson had been found Guilty of **Steroid** use in his fight with Nick Diaz. Chris couldn't believe it he wouldn't. His Boyfriend Anderson Silva was seen as the greatest fighter in UFC History.

* * *

Anderson had defeated, Griffin, Leben, Sonnen Cote, Horn, Henderson Maia, Marquardt and Belfort, among others. Chris just couldn't believe it, until the commission came out and said it.

Apparently Anderson had taken the Steroids, Drostanolone and Androstane, and a couple more substances. Chris looked at the words on the screen. While his team-mates were laughing about it at practise Chris just wanted the Commission to say that they'd made a **mistake.**

* * *

He called Anderson emailed and Tweeted him. There was no response until a couple of days ago. When Chris made a last effort by inviting Anderson out for lunch. To his surprise, "The Spider" accepted the invite. They both ordered sandwiches and salad.

"So, the leg okay?" Chris asked.

"I fought Nick Diaz, so I'm fine" Anderson said. "I saw your fight with Belfort"

* * *

"Yeah?" Chris asked.

"Yeah you were great" Anderson said.

"Thanks. It was weird though" Chris said.

"Weird? How?" Anderson asked.

"Belfort's **Testosterone** was high, and my team was like..." Chris said.

* * *

"Ahh the Food's here!" Anderson said changing the subject. Chris stuck a fork in his salad. He watched Anderson tuck into his food. He wanted to bring everything up. But didn't know how. Maybe this was really a mistake. Maybe Anderson didn't take anything.

"Later we can go to the Italian place not far from me" Anderson said.

"You **Italians** forcing your food on me!" Anderson joked.

* * *

"Woah Italians don't just like Nico's. Cung Le likes them too" Chris said. Anderson shrugged his Shoulders at the mention of Le's name.

"Le's in talks with **Bellator** did you know that?" Anderson asked. Chris assumed that he was Bull-shitting. Le was suing the UFC along with a bunch of other Guys. But the UFC weren't letting Le go anywhere.

"Apparently he's on his way out. Can I have some of your Salad?" Anderson asked.

* * *

Chris nodded and Anderson dug his fork into his food. As he did so Chris could feel Anderson's hand on his leg. Chris shrugged him off. Even though there was barely anyone in the café.

"A little early to be getting Frisky Andy?" Chris asked.

"Don't be a spoil-sport. We should train together in **Private** **Again**?" Anderson said.

* * *

Chris didn't know how he found himself in Anderson's apartment. Maybe he'd known all along what that this was going to happen. They made out, Anderson's hands were all over Chris' crotch. Anderson leaned up and kissed Chris on the cheek and bit his neck.

"Is this Better than the kiss at the Weigh in?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah, way better. Look Andy..." Chris started to say.

* * *

"Come on" Anderson said standing up and going to his room. Chris followed him. Anderson gently pushed Chris on the bed. he got on top on him and pinned him to the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" Chris said as Anderson Silva started to rub his shoulders.

"Do we have to talk? Seriously?" Anderson nipping Chris' shoulders with his Teeth.

* * *

"Your Tests Andy"

"Come on Chris. I don't take anything. Look at me!" Anderson yelled. Chris stayed Still and leaned on his elbows.

"Calm down Andy" Chris said.

* * *

"No way, you're accusing me of Cheating. That's not fair. My family, my friends...My Team and My fans believe me. You should too. I've **never lied** to you Chris. You believe me..don't you?" Anderson asked.

Chris shrugged then nodded as Anderson Silva kissed his chest. Like he'd said to Joe Rogan, Anderson had great lips, they were really soft, welcoming even.

Chrls leaned back further as Anderson kissed his stomach and took down his trousers. Chris felt Anderson touch his dick, just to check. But Chris Weidman was already hard.

* * *

Chris looked at the ceiling waiting for the blow. Waiting for Anderson's Sliva's lips on his...

He got confused when he heard the crinkle of plastic. He looked down to see Anderson Silva trying to put a condom on him.

"Andy I'm not seeing anyone" Chris said.

* * *

"And I'm supposed to **believe** you?" Anderson said. The condom was already on before Chris shook Anderson off.

"What are you doing?" Anderson asked in shock.

Chris Weidman wanted to go back to laying on the bed. Sure he wanted Anderson Silva to Blow him. But there were so many question's that Anderson was running from. Chris had to know some answers. He leaned up and pulled his Trousers back on.

* * *

"You don't trust me Andy!" Chris shouted.

He tried to look menacing but Anderson was laughing at him. He was mocking him, just like the First **and** second fight.

"What are you laughing at?" Chris asked.

* * *

"I'm laughing at you" Anderson said.

"Me?" Chris asked.

"Chris I don't know if you've been sleeping around. You could be **Dirty"** Anderson said.

* * *

Chris Weidman couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm Dirty Andy, and you're the one lying? **I'm dirty**? Let's talk about Test results Andy. Let's talk about your Test Results coming back Dirty" Chris said.

Anderson got of the bed and reached for his T-shirt.

"So All the Drugs found in **your** system, Let's see... **Oxazepam Temazepam, Androsterone and Drostanolone**. Four banned Substances Andy. What were you thinking?" Chris asked.

* * *

He watched Anderson put his shirt on he turned away. And Chris saw that as a sign of guilt and tried to push him further.

"Did you cheat when you fought me Andy?" Chris Weidman asked.

"Weidman I've never cheated in my life. How can you sit there and ask me that? **GET OUT!"** Anderson shouted.

* * *

Chris paused for a moment. Anderson chucked Chris weidman his Reebok clothes.

"Andy, just talk to me. Did you fight me, while you were juiced up?" Chris asked.

"How dare you. After everything I've done for you. I'm the Best in the world and you know it" Anderson said.

* * *

" **UFC 162** \- I was messing around, like I do to every one. **UFC 168** , You broke my leg in Round Two. It was a fake win. You beat Old ass tired Machida. Who kicked your ass at the end"

"Then **Forty Year old** Vitor Belfort. Now Belfort was lying, and cheating. Belfort was Taking Steroids. Then he stopped. Belfort went off of the Steroids. He Got skinnier than a dead chicken. He lost all his muscles and all of his Strength...and you call your record a win?" Anderson asked.

"Hell yeah I do. And Belfort was Thirty freaking Eight!" Chris shouted.

* * *

"Shut up Weidman, your only claim to fame is **Me**. Dana White knows it. The UFC know it. Your coaches know it. Your Team-mates know it and most importantly the fans know it. You beat me by **Mistake.** Everyone will shit on you Chris, until you beat me for real" Anderson said.

* * *

Chris got up. He pulled his trousers up. He got his shirt and went into the living room. He Silently he got his jacket. He could feel Anderson Silva behind him.

"Chris?" Anderson asked.

"Hmm?" Chris said.

* * *

"You've still got my Condom on. Take it off, and **give it back**. They're not cheap you know" Anderson said.

Chris kept his back to Silva. He got outside as quickly as possible so that Anderson couldn't see him cringe.


End file.
